Striders: Sick Days
by XxJunjouLovexX
Summary: Dave gets sick. So his bro, Dirk, is there to take care of him. Then it leads to something more. WARNING: This is Stridercest! If you don't like then don't read. This might be a two-shot in the future. I still haven't thought about it.


Well I started reading Homestuck about 3 weeks ago. I'm on act 4. Its been a week and a half since i got to act 4.

I have not read any further ._. ... I probably should since recently there was a lot of updates and school is coming up. (This Tuesday :O ) I kinda pushed all my other storied that I'm working on to write this :T

Well...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Homestuck characters in this fic. They belong to Andrew Hussie. :T

Warning: This is Stridercest! If you don't like Stridercest then WHY ARE YOU HERE!? ...

Enjoy... :)

* * *

I wasn't feeling good today. I walked to the bathroom and noticed my face was pale. Maybe I had a fever. I didn't think it was a big deal so I didn't take any medicine and just went to the kitchen. On my way there I almost tripped over one of Bro's damn smuppets. The apartment was full of them. So many colors. So many smuppet rumps.

I kicked every smuppet I saw out of my way.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Lil' Cal giving me that creepy stare. I hate Lil' Cal. When I was younger, Bro would always scare me with that damn puppet. I decided to not make direct eye contact with Lil' Cal.

Just get some cereal and apple juice. Then go to the living room. I moved fast. Soon I was in the living room. Away from that demon puppet.

I looked around. It looked like he wasn't home. Maybe he went grocery shopping...Oh well. I turned on the tv. Dammit there was nothing on, so I ate my cereal and drank my apple juice quickly.

"Maybe I should take a shower." I said to myself.

I walked over to the bathroom and turned the water on. Nice and warm. I undressed myself. It was really cold. My skin got goosebumps just as I undressed out of my warm red and white pajamas. I hurried, almost slipping as I got into the shower. The warm water felt nice against my skin.

A while after, my vision got a little blurry and my head started hurting so much. Soon I felt something coming up through my throat. Oh no.I jumped out if the shower and headed towards the toilet. I threw up what little food I've eaten and the apple juice.

All that apple juice gone to waste. Just as I thought i was done, I threw up up some more.

What was left to throw up?

I got up after a few more minutes of throwing up and turned the water off. Then I put on some boxers and a red and white shirt.

"I should take some medicine." I mumbled. I walked towards one of the cabinets in the kitchen. Just as I was close, my vision became blurry and I fell off-balance. I fell on the cold, hard ground and passed out.

When I woke up, I found myself in Bro's room.

"How did I get here?" I said under my breath.

"I carried you here, dumbass."

I knew that voice. It belonged to a smuppet-loving Strider, known as Dirk Strider. I couldn't see where he was. I didn't have the strength to get up, but when he spoke just moments ago, it seemed to come from the door.

I was about to look, but then Bro said, " Don't get up, Dumbass. You have a fever." His voice got closer and soon he was holding a wet towel against my forehead.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked.

I just nodded. My throat started to ache. It felt dry. I noticed Bro had a cup of apple juice in his hand. I tried I get it but my hands trembled and ached. No. My whole body trembled and ached. Was this really just a fever?

Bro noticed my hands were trembling. He took the cup and put it closer to my lips. I opened my mouth to drink some of the apple juice. It hurt just to swallow the juice. An hour went by and Bro stayed by my side this whole time. He had a tv in his room so we watched some movies.

Suddenly, I got chills up my spine. It was so cold. I started shivering. Bro being the bastard to notice the slightest details, came over and hugged me.

"You're cold? It's probably the fever." Bro said as he watches the movie.

"Y-yeah."

At first I wanted to push him away but he was just trying to make sure this damn ironic fever doesn't get worse.  
Sometime during the movie I fell asleep. I woke up, still wrapped in Bro's arms.

I stared for a while. Around a year ago, I started liking Bro, in a more than a brother way. I thought it was wrong so I never showed my feelings in the slightest.

He was asleep. He was probably tired from taking care of me all day. So I got closer and decided to kiss him. This was a very dumb idea. Probably my dumbest, uncoolest idea ever.

Just as I was kissing him. I noticed those red eyes open through his shades. Oh shit.  
I tried to escape but those hands snaked around me.

Damn, Bro was always fast. He bent me forward and got behind me, leaned into my ear and whispered, "Well. I never knew you felt that way, little bro. You should've just told me."

Those two sentences made my face bright red. So uncool. Bro started kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Oh god." My eyes snapped shut.

"So you like that?" Bro said.

His hand-made its way up my shirt. It messaged me from my chest down to my pelvis. His hand stopped at the hem of my boxers. I wanted more. My body needed it. My whole body ached for Bro's touch. He kissed me just as he took my hardened member in his hand.

I moaned. It would've been louder but the kiss muffled most of the sound. Soon I was completely naked. Bro still had his boxers on. Thought I could still tell he was completely hard.

"Just hurry up and fuck me." I said. My throat still stung as I spoke. Damn this fever.

Dirk just laughed in response. He quickly flipped me over onto all fours. I felt a digit go in... Then a second. And then a third. Damn this hurt!

"Aaahhhh nnnngg" I yelled. It hurt so much.

"Sorry, Dave. But it'll feel good soon." Bro said.  
I hoped he was right. He moved all three digits. In and Out. Then repeated. Soon he took all three digits out and replaced it with something so much bigger. I felt like I was being ripped in half. Tears fell from my eyes. Bro decided to start kissing me.

After a while of waiting, I gave Bro the okay to start moving. He was right. It started feeling so good. Then he hit a certain spot.

"A-aaaahhhhhhh " my back arched. It felt so good.

"So that's your good spot." Said Bro. He kept hitting that spot over and over. The bed kept creaking. I thought it would break any moment.  
And then, I came. Soon after, so did Bro. I fell back onto Bro's chest. I was tired and my butt hurt. No really. It hurt.

Soon after we both fell asleep. Again, I was wrapped in Bro's arms.

The next morning, Bro woke up with a fever. Looks like it was my turn to take care of him. This would be fun. Or ironic... Yeah. Ironic.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked this. :D


End file.
